In My Place
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Sam se ha dado cuenta que ama a Kurt… pero es demasiado tarde, ¿Qué pasará…? Todo dependerá de aquel destino que se encarga que tus hilos se dirijan de un lado a otro. Song Fic - Coldplay


**Summary: **Sam se ha dado cuenta que ama a Kurt… pero es demasiado tarde, ¿Qué pasará…? Todo dependerá de aquel destino que se encarga que tus hilos se dirijan de un lado a otro.

**Advertencia: **Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y busca nada más que las fanáticas de esta pareja puedan suspirar tranquilamente. Glee no me pertenece, como tampoco Sam Evans o Kurt (;-;) . La relación de los dos personajes es homosexual, si no te gusta esto por favor no leas ;D .

"IN MY PLACE"

ONE-SHOT

RATING: T

SAM X KURT

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

No puedo creer que me sea tan idiota para recién darme cuenta que tu eres todo lo que necesito… que sin ti no puedo vivir.

-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – Le dijo Mercedes cuando Kurt les presentó a todos a su flamante primer novio "Blaine"

- Lo sé – El Glee Club y las tutorías que me hacía eran los momentos que aprovechaba para estar con él, pero en el momento en que comenzó su relación con Blaine todo había terminado, seguía en las clases de Glee, pero los momentos que solía pasar, hablar o disfrutar con él eran contados porque aquél moreno de pelo rizado se había encargado de acaparar toda su atención cambiándose de colegio.

_In my place, in my place _

_Were lines that I couldn't change _

_I was lost, oh yeah _

- Mercedes… que novedad – Le dije mientras miraba hacia atrás, en ese momento estaba completamente solo viendo como aquellos empalagosos hablaban, se besaban y dejaban su comida en la mesa.

- Desde que está con él… me siento la mala parte del trío, te acompaño chico blanco –

- Gracias… realmente no tengo ánimo para sentarme con él equipo de fútbol –

- Se nota… te debiste dar cuenta antes… -

- Hola chicos… llegamos por compañía – Dijo la asiática con su novio… iban secundados por Rachel y Finn.

- Siéntense – Dijo Mercedes dejando un espacio entre nosotros en donde quedo finalmente Artie.

- Y ¿Qué cuentan? – Preguntó Tina mientras comenzaba a comer parte de su porción de arroz junto a Mike.

- Mirábamos al par de tórtolos – Dijo Mercedes mientras intentaba no escupir.

- Es mejor… hacía tiempo que estaba muy solo, a veces a pesar de tener amigos, se necesita alguien a quién amar – Dijo Rachel haciendo sentir que mi corazón se ahuecaba aún más

_I was lost, I was lost _

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed _

_I was lost, oh yeah _

- Igual es difícil _dude_… pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz… tal vez tendrás que conformarte de no ser de su vida… yo soy su hermano – Decía Finn mientras miraba como el equipo de porristas comandados por Quinn hacían algunas acrobacias.

- No lo sé… tal vez nací para estar en tiempos diferentes… todavía no puedo creer que no le quise creer que era gay –

- Y no lo eras… no lo eras hasta que lo conociste, eh amigo, nada en esta vida es negro o blanco, tan solo fue que demoraste más –

- Tú por lo menos tienes a Rachel –

- Y ¿Si vas por Quinn nuevamente? -

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him? _

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him? _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him? _

- No lo hare – En ese momento me senté mientras miraba como mi razón de ser se encontraba cantando al ritmo en que las porristas se movían de un lado hacia él otro.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Le esperaré… aunque sea lo último que haga, lo esperaré hasta que su relación termine y pueda ganar terreno –

- Te morirás solo – Me dijo Finn en un tono de medio broma mientras le miraba un poco ausente.

- Espero por él… ¿Por qué no puedo esperar por él? -

_I was scared, I was scared _

_Tired and underprepared _

_But I wait for you _

- Gracias por ayudarme en clases de español Quinn – Le dije mientras ella me sonreía coquetamente… sabía que pensaba, pero era algo totalmente diferente… ya no me atraían ni sus labios ni sus grandes ojos.

- No te preocupes… fue un placer – Dijo mientras se retiraba de mi casa… había pasado la prueba ya que no le sería infiel a Kurt ni ahora ni nunca.

- Esperaré por ti… no te preocupes Kurt – Dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación y allí entre todas mis cosas estaba mi computador.

Lo encendí y en un par de segundos ya me encontraba navegando en el conocido "facebook". Cuando vi mi estado en facebook rápidamente recordé todo lo que estaba pensando y escribí en mi muro "MY PLACE (8) - COLDPLAY". Era la canción que más podía representar mis sentimientos, justo en ese momento al actualizar la página de inicio leí.

"Kurt Hummel ha pasado de estar en una relación a ser soltero"

"Qué paso?" Escribí sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

"El idiota de Blaine me engañó " Escribió en cosa de segundos.

"!¿!¿!¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar mejor?... tal vez te sirva desahogarte"

"Dale gracias Sam… te adoro ;D"

"Estoy en media hora allá" Escribí y apague el laptop y salí corriendo hacia su casa, como mi auto no estaba en las mejores condiciones tomé mi bicicleta y manejé hacia su casa… gracias a dios que Ohio no es una ciudad muy grande para atravesarla rápidamente.

Mi corazón latía a mil kilómetros mientras me acercaba a ese pequeño duende cantarín que me volvía loco.

_If you go, if you go _

_Leaving me here on my own _

_Well I wait for you _

Al ver su puerta cerrada lo único que atiné a hacer fue tocar el timbre justo en el momento en que me había bajado de la bicicleta.

- Vaya llegaste rápido – Dijo mientras lo veía con restos se lágrimas en los ojos, su cara estaba algo más pálida de lo común y tenía unas ojeras tremendas.

En ese momento no pude decir nada… no pude hablar ni confortarlo como un compañero de clase… sino lo abracé y sin importarle mi sudor ni la suciedad de mi camiseta se abrazó de mi fuertemente.

- El idiota me engañó y descaradamente me lo dijo… "Ni si quiera me has dejado acostarme contigo"… ¿Acaso lo hice mal? – Me preguntó mientras sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas mojar mi camiseta.

- Ey… nadie te puede obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras Kurt – Le dije mientras entrabamos en su casa.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him? _

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him? _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him? _

- Esperé tanto a ser amado por alguien… me equivoqué tantas veces… tal vez me meresco todo esto – Dijo mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas. Estaba desesperado… no le podía decir que lo amaba en ese momento tan vulnerable, no era justo para él o para mí.

- Todos te quieren Kurt… tienes 12 personas que morirían por ayudarte… ¿No te acuerdas que era lo que decías? –

- A ¿Qué te refieres? –

- Tus dones… tienes una voz espectacular, bailas, actúas y aún más te vistes como para una pasarela a diario… no todas las personas tienen esos dones – Le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba su pelo… su _sedoso cabello_.

- Y sabes cuando algo viene de una botella también Sam – Dijo sonriendo.

- Te vez mejor cuando sonríes – Le dije

- Gracias Sam… cuando le llame y paso todo eso, pensé que caería un abismo… en ese momento pensé ¿Por qué no habías sido Gay?... tal vez las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes –

- Y lo son – Dije mientras me obligaba a mirar a otra parte repitiéndome _No es justo No es justo No es justo No es justo_… ¿Por qué me hacías dudar tanto eh?.

- A ¿Qué te refieres Sam?

_Please, please, please _

_Come on and sing to me _

_To me, me _

- Yo… yo… te quiero Kurt – Dije son mirar hacia atrás y fijando mis ojos en sus verdes orbes, no podía pensar nada más… tan solo quería que él no hubiera escuchado aquello para que no me rechazara.

_Come on and sing it out, out, out _

_Come on and sing it now, now, now _

_Come on and sing it _

- También te quiero Sam… nunca lo dejé de hacer, por eso Blaine siempre terminaba odiándome… no podía dejar de pensar en ti – Dijo mientras con sus brazos rodeo mis hombros y me beso.

_In my place, in my place _

_Were lines that I couldn't change _

_I was lost, oh yeah _

_Oh yeah _

Ya nada me importaba… estaba bajo él siendo besado por él y aprovechando cada momento como si fuera un sueño… no quería despertar, porque a pesar de haber estado tan perdido, de haber esperado tranquilamente en mi lugar como debía la vida me volvía a sonreír mostrándome que el destino no lo puedes cambiar porque pase lo que pase estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad.


End file.
